


What happens when Soobin goes on a first date

by Sookai_ning



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Huening Kai, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sookai_ning/pseuds/Sookai_ning
Summary: Soobin goes on a first date ;) A sookai gums story.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Sookai - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	What happens when Soobin goes on a first date

Soobin shifts his eyes and looks at the clock at the restaurant wall then at his phone. The set hour to meet his date was getting near, so his stomach was suddenly starting to give tumbles. He couldn´t remember the last time he was this nervous before since the promotions ended.

Suddenly the ring of his phone startles him. Out of the shock, the phone fell right to the floor and his heart seemed to have fallen along with it – a phone call now may very well be that his date was going to be canceled.

Afraid of seeing the name on the screen, he picks it up quickly but slowly turns it over.

“ _Hueningni_ ” it says. Relieved that it wasn’t anything like what he was thinking, he answers it immediately.

“Hyung, where are you?” Hueningkai´s gentle voice glides through, washing his pent up nervousness in a second. The younger one always seemed to have that kind of power in tense situations.

“I´m out right now. ”

“Out! Why…? Where…?”

Soobin can´t help but break into a smile at the sudden spike of curiosity of his dongsaeng. He understands it though, as the homebody he is well known to be, but that wasn´t the case at all on this particular day.

“I went out for a bit”

"I´m out too! shopping! are you alone?"

“Yes”

"Don´t you miss me?”

“No”

Hueningkai´s laugh bursts out in a second. Even though it almost makes him deaf, Soobin doesn’t have any intention to complain as he would usually do. Hearing it now definitely was soothing for him.

"I don´t believe that, hyung" Hueningkai assures him as soon as his laugh settles down "Where are you?"

“Pfft” Soobin smirks “As expected, my gum… Have fun, I have to hang up now!”

“Hyung!”

“Bye!” Soobin cutely says and hangs up not giving a chance to Hueningkai to react. He is left out smiling though, staring a bit on his phone after the finished call. Gaining some confidence from it, he settles on his chair to wait calmly for the set hour.

Since some time ago, Soobin had been dwelling about the normal life he could have had if he didn´t choose the idol path he embarked on. The life he only could take a peek at through his middle school friends stories. All the kind of things he had to give up, to chase his dream alongside his members. Although he wouldn´t change his present for anything in the world, he could recognize from what he has read in the psychology books that he often read, that he was currently having a case of "fear of missing out".

Weekend stories on his friend group chat of dates they have had, places they had visited, things they have eaten made him wonder. He never had been on a date because his training started before he got interested in such kind of thing.

He felt silly to admit it to himself or worse to his members, but being so curious, he wanted to know how it felt, to meet with someone somewhere just for that intent. He wasn´t short of suitors in the idol world. Since he debuted girls and boys alike had expressed interest, so it wasn´t difficult to find someone willing, still, he made sure to chose someone from his age line, to try and make the experience more comfortable.

However the situation was nothing less like comfortable. The set time had passed by ten minutes and now he was anxiously waiting alone on the restaurant he reserved only for this purpose, completely shaking the impeccably arranged table because of his ankle that kept moving up and down.

"Omg what was I thinking?" Soobin laments, fixing his favorite white shirt, that was now starting to feel stuffy. Placing both his hands on his face he rubs his eyes for a second, trying to gain a hold of himself.

Suddenly the door opens and a familiar guy enters, flashing a smile at him.

“Sorry I´m late” he cheerfully says while approaching.

Soobin does his best to stand up as fast as he could, almost tumbling the table down. “Hello!" he tries to match the cheery tone of his date, then bows in perfect 90 degrees.

Suddenly he hears a chuckle from his companion, making him puzzled.

“We are the same age, we don´t have to be like this”, he says.

“Ah yes!” Soobin giggles awkwardly and changes his stance to give him his hand to shook. The boy though comes closer and pulls his hand in a half hug, half pat in the back.

Soobin reacts quickly enough to pat him as well not wanting to be rude but he could feel he was already blushing, realizing this has got to be one of the most awkward things he has ever done.

“Sorry.” he apologizes unnecessarily though he somehow feels he should, and invites him to sit down first.

Chuckling again, the boy obliges him.

Soobin can't help but just sit and break into a smile shyly not knowing exactly how to act now. He never was any good at getting overtly close to acquaintances quickly. Aside from Hueningkai, that is. He hugged him immediately as soon as he first saw him enter the practice room, surprising even himself.

As if being summoned, his phone vibrates and Soobin just knows who it is.

He takes advantage that his companion is distracted by greeting the waiter and quickly checks on it:

“Hyung! since you are out without me, I know you must be missing me, right?”

“So I bought you a gift!”

Soobin's eyebrows rise at the unexpected unfold of events.

“ _A gift?_ ” he thinks, absentmindedly nodding at the waiter handing him the menu.

Suddenly something occurs to him and he can´t resist letting out a small pout " _surely it's a schneeballen_ ”.

He looks up at his companion who gives him an inviting smile for a second before turning his gaze down to check the menu.

Taking a moment to look around the place where they are at, he can´t help but marvel at the situation he is in.

“ _I am in a fancy restaurant on a date finally like any normal adult_.”

“ _I definitely don’t need something he bought on the way from school_.” Soobin assures himself.

He resolutely returns his focus on the matters at hand and browse through the menu.

There are lots of yummy things to choose from.

“ _I wonder if they have –that- too_ ”, suddenly feeling a pang of cravings for the sweet pastry too.

He shifts every single sheet of the menu and rechecks again and again.

“ _They don´t have it…_ ”, Soobin realizes, feeling a little disappointed. “ _Of course they don´t have it. What am I thinking? As if they were going to bring a hammer here out of a sudden_.”

“ _Wait…Did Hueningni get me one?_ ” Soobin is too curious not to check if his guess was correct and although he knows it is bad manners to do so, he checks his phone again, placing the menu slightly upward to hide it.

He had a row of messages waiting for him:

“You will like it!”

“Do you want a hint?”

“Tell me you want one!”

And the texts ended there as if waiting for his answer.

“ _Hmmm_ ”, he puts the phone aside on the table.

“ _Why is he so chatty today though, he rarely writes me…_ ” Soobin pouts.

“ _Not that he doesn´t like to write to me, of course. He just never has to. We are always together_ ”, he smiles a little to himself and looks sideways at the phone conversation, _Hueningni is writing a message_ it says.

“Ok! I´ll give you a hint!”

“It´s soft and cute! <3 <3”

“ _Aishh, a plushy..._ " he blocks the phone, quickly guessing what it was from that not so indirect hint, and puts it on his lap indefinitely, placing his menu alone on the table to finally properly check it.

He steals a glance at his companion, luckily he was still focused on it.

Soobin though, keeps staring at the menu but can´t seem to understand it. His thoughts were being pulled away suddenly.

“ _A plushy…_ "

" _He bought a plushy…for me?_ ” Soobin can´t resist a warm feeling spreading on his chest and a little smile showing on his lips. Feeling surprised because all things aside it was actually a rare occurrence.

" _Hueningkai only buys plushies often for himself or Taehyun or Beomgyu or Yeonjun, never for me_."

“ _Well, it´s because he knows I don´t like them...my bed is full of his plushies already too._ ”

“ _He buys me bread and schneballeen though._ ”

Soobin pouts, “ _why do I care_ ”, and flips the menu pointlessly.

“Ready to order?” The waiter suddenly interrupts.

“I don´t know what to choose, its all a lil confusing, ” his date replies. “Soobin, I´ll have whatever you´ll have,” sending Soobin on panic. He had been so distracted, how was he supposed to know what to order. Feeling bad for not paying proper attention, he didn´t want to make his date wait any longer because of it.

He flicks his eyes around the menu as quickly as he can. Nothing makes sense so he orders the first thing that he recognizes.

“Pizza”

The boy chuckles a little. And Soobin cringed inside as soon as the words left his lips. Here he was in this special occasion ordering what he ate even yesterday after practice, probably the most normal and unsophisticated thing on the menu. Far away from the grown-up fantasy he had imagined.

“What topping?” the waiter asks unbothered one bit.

“Hawaiian” he says in a small voice, glancing shyly at his date reaction, who quickly nods.

“Right away.”

Soobin thanks the waiter quickly, and closes the menu, too embarrassed to back down.

“ _It´s all Hueningkai's fault."_ But at the same time he feels it´s too much to be blaming all at him.

“ _He just can´t help being without me… my gum_.”

“You seem a little distracted? Is everything ok?” His companion asked.

Soobin flashes a reassuring smile and nods, realizing his date was worried that something bad was happening.

“Nothing is wrong. It´s just my dongsaeng.”

“Hueningkai?”

“Yes! How do you know?”

“I have seen him on music shows when we promoted around the same time. He is adorable... Watching your vids on youtube, I initially thought you two were something.”

“Us?” Soobin giggles and flails his hands around. “No way, we are nothing like that”.

“You guys seem very close.”

“We are close but not in that way.”

“He is…” Soobin caresses his bangs down… and takes a little longer than he wanted to answer. What was so difficult to describe?

“I understand...” The boy replies. “I have a dongsaeng that I adore too. I would give up anything for him, but also I know he has to grow up without me too.”

“Yes…” Soobin nods feeling a little sad out of a sudden. “I agree… They do grow up so fast”

“Mine is such a baby,” the boy adds letting out a smile. “He is my baby though,” he says kind of shyly, with a glint of fondness in his eyes that reminds Soobin of his own feelings for his dongsaeng.

Suddenly his phone vibrates again. Without thinking this time he checks immediately on it.

“Oh, sorry”, Soobin says, noticing his blunder.

“Go on ahead.”

Soobin unlocks his phone and two texts were waiting for him.

“Hyung?”

“Why are you ignoring me? 😭”

Soobin widens his eyes. He is not. He is doing the opposite of ignoring him even though he should.

With a pang of unsettledness, he puts the phone on silence on his pocket to focus.

“All done, sorry about that."

“No worries…” the boy smiles. “You know? You are cuter than I thought.”

“Uh?”

“I said that you are cute.”

“Yes, I know I am cute. ”

The other agrees with an easy smile, but Soobin stares at him for a second then laughs remembering something.

“What is so funny?”

“Ah, nothing...”

“You can tell me…”

“It´s just…”

“Hueningkai would have had such a different reaction, that always annoyed him.” Soobin giggles.

“Hueningkai?” the boy says looking confused.

Soobin nods and feels his mood lighten up a lil in an instant, talking about him.

“He would say I´m shameless”.

“Oh... I don´t think like that...” the boy smirks.

“You look cute when you smile too” he adds and reaches out to touch his hand.

As if it were the most dangerous thing in the world, Soobin moves his hand away before the boy is able to grab him, looking up at him puzzled.

He himself didn't know why he did it. It was just a feeling demanding him to react, watching the boy's hand that was so different from the delicate hand with thin and long fingers who usually reaches out to his.

“Sorry I… I remembered... I need to wash my hands, yes.” He says squirming at his lame excuse, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

Soobin goes straight to the bathroom and takes a deep breath checking his reddened cheeks in the mirror.

"What is wrong with me?" he shakes his head, trying to focus but something was clearly under the surface bothering him.

He knew what was happening, but didn´t want to accept it.

There was only one person in his mind unsettling him since the start.

 _Why are you ignoring me?_ He remembers the last text he received.

_That text and this situation..._

Soobin buries his face on his hands feeling awful.

“ _Oh… I should have told him about this._ ”

“ _I am only making him upset for no reason_.”

“ _And he even bought me something._ ”

“ _Surely he saw a cute bunny plushy and thought of me._ ”

Plus he knew there was -that- too. That feeling he just noticed that made him literally ran from the table... If only he had told him, he wouldn´t be feeling so wrong, so unloyal, although he didn´t have a real reason to feel like that.

“ _Hueningni and me..._ ” The phrase always fills him with all kinds of memories. Days and nights together, practicing, eating, sharing secrets and laughs. Soobin suddenly couldn´t remember a single moment without him.

As if a lighting had stricken him, Soobin takes his phone out as quickly as he can. He finds Hueningkai´s contact at once but just freezes. His finger kept hovering over his name, trembling.

Regardless of an official reason to do so, he knows he has to tell him about this date to stop feeling like this. He bites his lip and press on it to call him, getting more nervous with every unanswered ring.

Hueningkai doesn´t answer his call.

“Now _he_ is the one really ignoring me!” Soobin stresses.

He tries again.

And again.

Finally the phone connects and Soobin's hands jolted almost throwing the phone for the second time today, but now from completely different reasons.

“Hyung?”

“Ning ning!” He exclaims, closing his eyes painfully trying to calm down for a second.

“Soobin hyung?”

"Hyung! where are you?" The sound of the streets could be heard loudly, clearly obstructed their conversation. Realizing that was probably the reason why Hueningkai didn´t answer his previous calls, Soobin's mind calms down a little.

"Let's meet! I'm bored..."

“I can´t. I am...” Soobin struggles to start explaining. How can he say something like this to Hueningkai of all people?

“Hyung… I can´t hear you very well...” The sound of his voice turned sad suddenly. “I miss you...”

Soobin´s heart skips a beat. Hearing those three words was too much to bear.

"I miss you too, Ning ning!"

"Listen! I..." He tenses up trying to maintain his resolve but quickly realizes he can´t tell him the truth.

No words left his lips but a sigh, afraid that what he has to tell him would only sadden him more.

Just like he wrote to Hueningkai once, he only wants him to be happy. Nothing more. Soobin knows his own happiness depends on it too. Hueningkai has always been next to him like a light that warmed him and gave him strength. Someone he realizes that he can´t live without and can´t never afford to lose.

“Hyung! are you ok?” he notices Hueningkai´s tone changing to worry.

“Send me your location, I´ll go to you!”

“No need...” Soobin says smiling warmly. “I´ll go to you...”

Even though Soobin feels deeply sorry for his companion, he knows its the right thing to do for both of them. The boy seemed to like him but he wasn't in a condition to reciprocate and it wasn't fair to play with his feelings.

“I'm sorry but I have to leave...” Soobin deeply bows to his companion.

The boy sighs and rustles his hair back letting out a smile.

“Beaten by Hueningkai uh… I wasn´t expecting this. ”

Soobin blushes. Not able to lie about it, he continues.

“I am really sorry!” and bows down even lower.

“No, no. Don't be, I understand, go ahead, and be happy!” The boy winks at him and stands up to accompany to the exit, trying to reassure him that it was perfectly fine, he would probably do the exact same thing.

Feeling thankful for the kind understanding, Soobin runs to the meeting location. Although there was no need to hurry and he hated to exert himself in exercise, he couldn’t wait a second longer to see Hueningkai.

What he would do when he sees him, he didn't know. He hadn´t planned that far but that didn't matter anyway. With Kai he was confident he could leave these kinds of things to the spur of the moment.

Finally his eyes catch the tall boy wearing a yellow hoody standing on the sidewalk.

“Hueningni!” Soobin yells waving his hands to get his attention, while running the last sprint to reach him.

"Hyung!" the younger lightens up beaming and Soobin´s heart rises at the sight making him laugh along for no reason.

“Ning ning!” He bursts out as he reaches him. Soobin heaves and gasps for air and can't help but bend over, but still makes sure to look up to his gum, eager to soak on his presence. 

“Hyung! Why did you go out without me?” the younger immediately asks, helping him stand up straight.

“You kept writing me though! technically I wasn´t without you.” Soobin laughs, playfully moving his finger side by side in front of Kai.

“You really said you missed me some minutes ago, I got worried...” Hueningkai quietly replies and gets closer, cupping Soobin´s cheeks on his hands and inspecting his face, making him feel giddy out of a sudden. The younger's sweet gestures always had that distinct effect on him, that he couldn´t quite describe.

"Did you, hyung?" He asks softly pinching his cheeks at the lack of response.

Soobin shakes his head trying to deny it. Even though it was true he missed him, he wasn´t going to admit it, when it was Hueningkai who was missing him first, texting him, sticking to him like a gum, or this time more like a virtual gum.

"Who? me?" he exclaims exaggerating his tone "No, not at all! We just saw each other in the morning, how could I miss you so quickly?" He shakes his head again but only receives Hueningkai´s deadpan face who clearly isn´t believing him.

“So…Where is it?” he presents his open hands and tilts his head in expectation.

“What?”

“My gift!”

“Ah!...ah!” Kai breaks into a smile, a cute little smile that Soobin knew he always did when feeling happy but shy about something, placing a finger over his lips. However the action this time made Soobin pay too much attention to the slight plumped shape of them, especially on his bottom lip, he can't help but stare a bit longer there than usual.

“You really got curious uh! As expected, my gum!” Hueningkai says looking proud, while searching inside his backpack.

“Please close your eyes, Soobin hyung~ ”

Soobin straightens himself up at once and closes his eyes. The anticipation is already killing him so he lets out a giggle.

“Aish, what is it?”

“Oh…Should I bend a little?” He says pouting.

“No… what are you thinking hyung…”

The reaction makes Soobin laugh out loud, but still he goes ahead and tousles his hair and moistens his lips with his tongue anyway. Immediately, he gets shook by Hueningkai´s soft hands getting a hold of his wrists to position them forward again, opening his hands a bit more, then letting him go. Soobin can feel himself getting redder by the second.

Suddenly, a soft object landed on the palm of his hands.

“Now you can open your eyes, hyung!”

Soobin eagerly complies and his chest floods with warmth at the surprise.

“A penguin? For me?” He exclaims, hugging it tightly “It´s very cute!” 

“Wow! Hueningkai laughs, looking brighter than ever. "I thought you would react differently, hyung.”

“How?”

“Tell me you didn´t need it or something...”

“Oh? Why would I do that?” 

"Thank you Hueningni!" without being able to resist Hueningkai´s clueless reaction of what said plushy had caused in his earlier endeavors, he shoots forward, embracing the younger one completely.

“Hyung! There is a reason why I bought it... Let me explain!” Hueningkai grabs Soobin forearms, trying to separate his tight hug, so Soobin complies reluctantly giving him some space to talk.

“Just like I have Tobin…” Hueningkai says in a quiet tone.

“I wanted you to have Penguin. So you can bring me wherever you go... and you don´t get sad missing me.” He adds meeting his gaze with a shy smile.

Soobin's heart feels like bursting out of his chest, he giggles and places his hand on his mouth trying to contain himself but he knows it’s a lost cause. Hueningkai was being way too cute and thoughtful and now it really was all too much for him.

"Ohhh so cute! my Hueningni!" The only words he can manage to let out, while shooting forward again to hug him, almost making Hueningkai lose his balance.

“ _But I know a better solution for the two of us..._ ” Soobin thinks.

“ _I´ll just stay by your side forever_ ” closing his eyes and smiling by himself, he moves his cheek a bit closer to Kai´s, tightening the hug even more.

TXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXT

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fic´s draft after crown promotions, when Soobin was trying to be more like a tsundere towards Kai (even though he had always been whipped for him anyway).  
> I decided to edit and post it because sookai is so fluffy and I needed more fluff fics about them for the sookai nation <3  
> Also, many thanks to my beta reader who was so kind with me <3
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it a lil :)


End file.
